1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a turning motion assistance device for an electric vehicle equipped with driving wheels each actuated by an independent motor.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are techniques available to improve the turning performance of a vehicle and stabilize its turning behavior. In such a technique, the appropriate yawing-moment target value is set according to a particular steering operation by a driver, and a driving and braking force to be imparted to left and right driving wheels is independently controlled so that a differential torque between both driving wheels is generated, thereby creating a desired yawing moment. Another technique intended to ensure turning response during the initial phase of steering and suppress uneven tire wear is described in JP-2006-282066-A, for example. In this latter technique, the camber angle of steered wheels is changed only during the initial phase of steering, thereby to generate a lateral force (camber thrust) and achieve the response, and in a steady state region, the camber angle is returned to an initial angle and the lateral force is generated using a wheel slip angle due to steering.